Generator Rex: Love at first Hare
by Wolfleader505
Summary: Find out about how my Oc Bunny and Six met, in Bunny's case its called 'Love at First Hare'
1. Love at First Hare

It was a usaul dark red sky over the Abysus while Van Kliess orders his minions on a mission to once again, try to destroy a Providence base.

"as you know, this Providence camp has their most powerful agents. So I am bringing in Bonny to help." Next to Biowolf and Skalamander was a Blonde girl. She had two white rabbit ears poking from her golden hair, which was in a long pony tail.

"its Bunny, sir" She said as she fixed her pink shirt. Her pink shirt had a forest green trim on the edge of the sleeves, she also wore blue skinny jeans.

"yes of course" Van Kliess went to the four armed school girl known as Breach and handed her some bombs. "Breach will set these bombs in the most active places in the camp" Breach nodded and put the bombs carefully in a bag. "Biowolf will be in charge of this mission as always" Van Kliess sat back down at his throne. "yes master, I won't fail you" Biowolf turned to Breach. Breach then opened a red and black portal which revealed a sandy area with varies tents and tanks from Providence. Biowolf was the first to step threw with Breach and Skalamander right behind. Bunny was about to step threw when Van Kliess's voice stopped her. "Bunny, don't mess this up" He said from his throne. Bunny felt a chill go up her spine to her ears as she stepped threw the portal. Once she could see the sand she was tripped by the waiting Biowolf.

Bunny spat out sand as she got back up. Biowolf and Breach were laughing when she stood up, her pink shirt had sand all over it. "not funny!" Bunny yelled as she brushed sand off. She always hated it when they did that to her. "shut up Bonny, they might hear us" Biowolf hid behind a large boulder. Bunny went behind a rock and peeked from the rock. Maybe 15 or 17 feet away were tanks and tents, soldiers surronded. "Breach, when I give you the cue, set the bombs" Biowolf barked at Breach, who was hiding with Skalamander behind a boulder atleast 3 feet away. Breach nodded, her and Skalamander quickly ran to the closest tank. Seconds later the soliers in the tank were passed out, Breach motioned Bunny and Biowolf. Both Bunny and Biowolf quickly ran into the tank and sat down.

"Skalamander, you attack the west of the camp, Bunny, you attack the east, I will attack the north while Breach attacks the south" Biowolf instructed and pointed to the north,south,west,and east on the sonar screen. _Finally I can be alone _Bunny thought as she started to go out of the tank. Bunny hated being around the other pack members, since they were always mean.

Once Bunny got to the east side of the camp she hid behind a tank. Bunny felt sand in her neon pink shoes as she ran tank to tank. Once she was close enough to the camp she jumped onto the closest soldier. As soon as she hit the soldier the others started running towards her. Once one soldier shot the others went with him, Bunny jumped maybe 15 feet in the air and landed on another soldier. Then something hit her and she fell back. Once she gained sight she looked at what hit her. Right infront of her was a man, but he was different then the soldiers. He wore a forest green suit and black sunglasses. The man showed no emotion as he stood over Bunny. Bunny got up and stumbled back alittle in the warm sand.

Bunny put her hand to her side where the katana cut. Bunny felt blood seap onto her fingers and instantly wiped it off on her jeans. "you'll pay for that" Bunny glared at the man. Bunny jumped backwards before the man could swipe at her again, and landed on top of a hoverjet. Then her cell phone in her jeans pocket started ringing. _Now! Why now! _Bunny took out her cell phone and opened it up while keeping away from the man and soldiers. "what is it furball? Iam in the middle of a fight!" Bunny said while running from a few soldiers, nearing towards the main middle building. "Breach set the bombs! Watch o-" Biowolf's voice was cut off as the main building blew up. The next thing Bunny knew was that she was being protected, by the man with the katanas! Bunny covered her ears and head as pieces of metal and building flew threw the air above them. The man grunted when a few pieces of building hit him but he kept his footing. A big piece of metal hit the man and the man's sunglasses flew off into the sand maybe a few inches away. Once the explosion stopped the man let go of Bunny and fell to his knees onto the ground. Bunny let go of her head and looked down at the man. He had his black sun glasses off to show brown eyes. Bunny stopped dead and looked at his eyes, something was unusual but she didn't know what. Bunny was startled when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. When she looked back it was Biowolf. "come on Bonny, time to go" Bunny went steaming mad as he said that name "my name is Bunny! You stupid furball!" Bunny yelled at him. Biowolf smirked and looked at the man. "i see you met agent Six" Biowolf kicked Six. Six coughed but kept on his knees.

"hey! Leave him alone" Bunny glared at Biowolf. "why? Hes our enemy!" Biowolf glared back at her. Bunny stopped dead at his answer. "Van Kleiss is gonna hear about this, and you'll be in big trouble" Biowolf growled. A red and black portal appeared behind them and Breach and Skalamander came out. "lets go" Skalamander said as Breach opened another portal. This portal had the image of the Abysus. Biowolf and Skalamander went threw and a second later so did Breach. Bunny looked at Six, who was just getting up. "thank you" Bunny whispered and walked threw the portal. What she didn't know is that Six heard it.

Once Bunny went threw she was in the throne room where Van Kleiss sat at his throne, Biowolf and the others kneeling before him. Bunny walked over to them and kneeled. "Biowolf told me you stood up for an enemy, is this true?" Van Kleiss narrowed is eyes at Bunny. Bunny gulped and said "yes..master". Suddenly vines went around Bunny with a tight grip. Bunny struggled amd tried to get free but the grip only got tighter. As the grip got tigher Bunny couldn't breathe. "I advise you not to do that again, unless you want to be stone" Van Kleiss said as he let to grip go on Bunny. Bunny fell to the ground, gasping for breath. What none of them knew was that Breach hadn't closed the portal. Providence soldiers were gathered around the portal, about to go inside. Six was the one infront, watching Bunny almost coak. "wait for the signal" the captian of the soldiers instructed. Moments later the portal closed just as the captain was gonna say go. "not again!" the captian growled.

To be continued


	2. Hostage

Bunny walked away from the throne room, after almost being choked to death. _Why did I protect him? Why did I stop and stare? _Bunny kept thinking. She couldn't get the image of those brown eyes from her head. She walked alittle ways out of the castle, only to be stopped by Biowulf. "where are you going?" Biowulf growled. "just a walk, I'm gonna stop at a village" Bunny glared at him. Ever since they met there has been a fude agianst Biowulf and her. "master says not to leave the castle, no matter what" Biowulf glared back. Bunny rolled her eyes and walked around him. Biowulf grabbed her by one of the ears. "not so fast" Biowulf pulled her back. Bunny got her ear out of his grip, jumped up, punching him upwards. Biowulf stepped back alittle, dazed from the hit. "don't touch the ears, no one touches my ears" Bunny walked away, towards the nearest village.

After a few hours, Bunny has gone threw maybe 2 villages. Bunny wanted to get to New York for some shopping, maybe buy some new shoes or jewelery. As soon as she got there it was night time, and the streets were enty. Bunny felt somewhat uneasy, like she was being watched. What she didn't know was that one top of one of the roofs, was Six and Rex, waiting for a burgler coming. "this is boring~ can we get donuts?" Rex complained. Six was starting to get annoyed. Then something pink and green caught his eye. He stared as Bunny walked past on the street. "isn't that the girl you met today?" Rex, who was now standing beside Six, asked. Six looked at him, ignoring his question. Suddenly what sounded like glass breaking came, and so did a scream. Six looked back at the bank,which was near. The glass doors of the bank broke open and men in black suits came out, holding bags.

"lets go!" Rex jumped from the roof, landing infront of the men. Six looked around for Bunny. Bunny was with the men, having a gun to her head. Six saw this and jumped down. Bunny almost screamed as the man wrapped an arm around her neck, putting a finger to the trigger. "one more step closer and the pretty girl gets it" he growled. Six stepped back once while drawing out his katanas. Bunny looked frightened, her emerald eyes a somewhat dark green. The men slowly walked around them. Once they were behind, the one man let go and pushed Bunny forward, making her gi in Six's men ran with Rex chasing after. Bunny realized where she was and blushed.

Six was sorta blushing, but you wouldn't have seen it. Bunny drew back, out of Six's arms. "s-s-sorry" She mumbled. Six nodded. Before Six could run after Rex. Bunny blurted out "may I know your name?". "Six" Six answered and ran after Rex. Bunny watched him, still blushing. "Six, thank you" She whispered.


	3. Runaway Bunny

As the weeks went by, Bunny couldn't get Six outta her didn't mind his name, she thought it was cute. One thing worried her, she was part of the pack while he was a Providence agent. Bunny wished she could leave the Pack but she was scared, of Van Kliess. He never liked it when a part of the Pack left, he usually killed them by getting their nanites. Bunny thought he might get Six too if she left. Bunny hoped that some day she could leave and join Providence, but it would never happen. So all she could get was to see Six again while destroying a Providence base or camp or anything like that.

What Bunny didn't know was that Van Kliess was worried. He knew about Bunny's love for that Agent, and he didn't like it. So now he made Bunny go on missions where it had nothing to do with Providence. Bunny kept asking for better missions, only to be told No.

Bunny paced back in forth in her light pink colored room. Over time since she joined the Pack, she bought some stuff to lighten up her room, like pink wall paper and other stuff. 'How am I gonna sere him again? Maybe I can sneek out...' Bunny thought to herself. 'but Van Kliess would notice and get mad' Bunny sighed and sat on her bed. It had a matching pink covers with light green pillow covers.

'maybe I can be back before he notices, Circe did show me the tunnels' Bunny got off her bed and grabbed her green backpack. She put a flashlight and some money in the bag. 'it would be maybe a day or two before he notices'

Bunny waited for night to come, then sneeked out of her room and into the tunnels. 'now..Circe said to go right then another right then left' Bunny took out her flashlight and clicked it on. The tunnels looked like the time Circe showed her, dark, stinky, and depressing. Bunny took a right, then another right, and then a left. She flashed the light at a small hole, which had moonlight coming out of it. Bunny knelt next to it and whistled a hig pitch whistle. Then the small hole became larger, large enough for Bunny to get threw. "don't let Van Kliess know I'm gone, alert me if he finds out" she told the E.V.O which opened the hole. The E.V.O nodded and closed it back up after Bunny went threw.

Bunny ran a ways from the Castle, into the dark woods. She stopped at a large tree, she called it barkly. It was actually a E.V.O which she became friends with. "Barkly, give me the scooter" Bunny instructed. Barkly responded and opened a hole in his trunk, revealing a electric scooter. Bunny gave it to Barkly years ago for safe keeping, incase she had to suddenly leave. Bunny patted Barkly's trunk and took the scooter. Barkly closed up the hole and watched his friend leave on the scooter.

Bunny rode her scooter intill she reached the closest city. She stopped at a gas station, to refuel and get something to eat. Once she got back on her scooter, it was dawn. Bunny was very tired, but was happy to be out of Abysus by herself. Bunny hoped to get to Cabo Luna at dinner time. She heard there was Providence there, maybe he was too.

**I know its not much but I didn't have alot of time. So now Bunny is kinda lovesick and wants to see Six again. ****I wanted to do Cabo Luna cus it just looks cool. **


	4. Cabo Luna Huba Huba

Once Bunny got to Cabo Luna, she felt like she was gonna pass out. So she stopped at a Motel and got a room, paying it with the money she saved. Bunny opened the door to her room, the room was a pale color with a light brown trim. It had one bed, a TV, and a small bathroom. Bunny set her backpack on one chair in the room. Bunny layed on the bed, ready for sleep to overcome her, but it didn't. Bunny got up and went in the bathroom for a shower. After the shower Bunny was ready for a nights sleep.

Back at Abysus, Van Kliess was pacing back and forth. He didn't know that Bunny was gone but he wondered why he hasn't seen her, or atleast hear her yell at Biowulf or Skalamander. "Go to Bonny's room and check on her" Van Kliess told a E.V.O which was in the room. It bowed and stalked off to Bunny's room. Van Kliess sat down in his throne, being impatient. The Evo ran in, making a loud clicking sound. Van Kliess understood what it said, Bunny was gone.

The one Evo which opened the hole for Bunny was trying to work on rebuilding the castle when Van Kliess suddenly pointed his needles into his back, draining his nanites. The evo turned to stone and Biowulf dragged it to the garden where the others were. Van Kliess was in rage, but didn't show it. He figured where Bunny went, the place with the most Providence sodliers. Cabo Luna.

After sleeping for a few hours, Bunny changed into her bathing suit. It was pink with green poka dots, and she put on a cover dress. It was white with hot pink trim. Bunny brushed her hair and put it down, to hide her ears. She grabbed her small green purse which she put her money in. Bunny headed out the door, heading to the beach. 'most Evo sightings are in the water, so Providence should be there' She thought.

Six was looking around the beach, trying to find Rex. Rex had sneeked out again and Six was responsible to bring him back. Six ducked as a vollyball flew over his head. When he looked back up his jaw almost dropped.

*** giggle * you should know what Six just saw XD still didn't have time to put it in. **

**And I must thank a viewer who seems to like 'Love at First Hare'**

**THANK YOU Marabella15! Your the first i've seen like this story**


	5. Beach Fun BOOOYAAA!

Bunny made her way to the beach, only to be gawd at by boys. Bunny rolled her eyes. She stopped and layed down a towel to sit on. Bunny layed on it and put on her tan sunglasses. 'opps almost forgot' Bunny sat up and took off her cover dress, to reveal her bikini. 'if i'm gonna get a tan, better get take it off' She layed back down.

After awhile Bunny was half awake and half asleep. She became fully awake as a volly ball hit her on the head. "ow!" Bunny sat up, rubbing her head. "oh did I mess up your hair? Ohh I'm sorry" Over at the vollyball court was a sarcastic girl. She laughed and so did her friends. Bunny stood up, holding the ball. When the girl wasn't looking, she hit the ball. The ball flew and hit the girl right in the face. Her friends gasped. "why don't we settle this on a vollyball match" Bunny snickered.

The girl got up, rubbing her head. "oh your on blondy" She growled. Bunny walked to the vollyball court. It was one agianst One. The girl hit the ball into the air, and the game was on.

After maybe an half hour of playing, it was 1-5. Bunny was winning and was loving the look on the girls face. Bunny hit the ball, it flew high. The girl jumped up with her hands up to hit it back. But she only hit the ball with the tip of her hand, making the ball fly bazerk! Bunny ran to catch it but was stopped by a familiar face.

Six was there, his jaw open. He was staring at Bunny, his face red. Bunny

blushed and smiled, her hands on her hips. Six closed his mouth and straightened up. Bunny giggled. "What are you doing here?" Six spit out. "I wanted to get some vacation, maybe get a boyfriend" Bunny answered. Six shook the thought out of his head. "Hey blondy, ya gonna play or talk with your boyfriend?" The girl yelled from the vollyball court. Bunny turned her head to the girl and looked back at Six, but he was gone.

Bunny looked around but couldn't find him. "yeah..I'm coming" Bunny went back tot he vollyball court. She won the game, but she didn't really care. She hoped she could chat wit Six, just a talk. Bunny sighed and walked into her room. Bunny set her purse down and turned on the lamp light.

Suddenly someone came from behind her and put a hand on her mouth. Bunny tried to scream and thrash but the person had a good grip. The person put a napkin to Bunny's nose, making her smell it. Bunny eyes closed and she passed out.

**Dun Dun duhhhh...XD hehe you should know who that is, and don't think its Six. XD**


End file.
